1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backup power-supply system. More particularly, it relates to a backup power-supply system for an emergency that applies power to a data processing system so as to recover the information in it when a power supply is cut off or a power-supply connector is abruptly removed due to a careless user, so as to prevent damage to the information the user is working on.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a large-sized data processing system, an uninterrupted power supply is employed to apply power continuously to the system for a predetermined period of time after the power supply has been abruptly cut off to prevent damage to the information the user is working on.
Korean Patent Publication No. 93-432 (published on Jan. 21, 1993) entitled "An Uninterrupted Power Supply (UPS) System and a Method for Supplying Power" discloses a technique for such an uninterrupted power supply.
However, at present, it is not easy to apply the above UPS to a small-sized data processing systems such as personal computers due to its cost and size.